memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (19th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 19th century. Inhabitants of San Francisco Buggy driver The buggy driver drove Samuel Clemens as he attempted to intervene in what he thought was an invasion from the future led by Data. ( ) Butler This served at Guinan's house during the literary reception party on Friday, August 11, 1893 in San Francisco on Earth. ( ) Dead bodies These dead Humans were in the morgue in San Francisco in 1893; according to the coroner, they had all died from cholera. Their bodies were later examined by Dr. Crusher, who came to the discovery that all died because the Devidians took their neural energy. ( ) File:Dead body 1, 1893.jpg|''Played by Teda Bracci'' File:Dead body 2, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Dead body 3, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Doorman The doorman was stationed at a literary reception party held for Guinan, at which one of the guests was Samuel Clemens. Data, who had been transported back to this era, attempted to speak to her, but the doorman refused him entry, stating he was not on the guest list. When Data insisted he be admitted, the doorman threatened to call the police. Data crashed the party anyway. ( ) Forty-niner The forty-niner was a citizen of San Francisco in 1893. He had sustained injuries while mining for gold, and had consequently become a beggar and alcoholic. He met Data, who had been transported back in time while investigating the Devidians who were traveling back in time to steal Human neural energy. At first he thought Data was also a beggar, and he began to give Data pointers on what type of people he should hit up for a handout and what street corner he should go to. The forty-niner was killed in an alley by a Devidian who stole his neural energy. ( ) Literary reception guests Several men and women attended the literary reception party at Guinan's house, held on Friday, August 11, 1893 in San Francisco on Earth. ( ) File:Literary reception guest 1.jpg|''Played by Roma Lee Tracy'' File:Literary reception guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 13.jpg|''Played by Marianne Lewis'' File:Literary reception guest 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Literary reception guest 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Literary reception guest 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Maid This maid served at the literary reception at Guinan's house on Earth in 1893. Samuel Clemens took one of the snacks she served at the party. ( ) Mercier's barrier carrier This mercier's barrier carrier carried Guinan out of the mining cave in 1893 after she was hit by an energy shock wave from one of the Devidians. ( ) Poker player This poker player participated in a game with Frederick La Rouque, Joe Falling Hawk, and a seaman when Data interrupted the game and asked if he could also participate. ( ) Roughneck The roughneck was the first 19th century Human that Data spoke to after being transported back to that era. He asked if the roughneck had seen two people with a snake. The roughneck laughed and decided that Data was a Frenchman. ( ) San Francisco citizens These San Francisco citizens were in front of the Hotel Brian and in the surrounding streets in 1893 when Data went back in time after being caught in a temporal distortion on Devidia II. ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 1, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 2, 1893.jpg|Fire fighter Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 3, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 4, 1893.jpg|Horse buggy driver Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 5, 1893.jpg|Asian worker Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 6, 1893.jpg|Roughneck's companion Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 7, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 8, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 9, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 10, 1893.jpg|Sailor Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 11, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 13, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 14, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 15, 1893.jpg|Bet broker Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 16, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 17, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 18, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 19, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 20, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 21, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 22, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 23, 1893.jpg|Asian woman Played by an unknown actress ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 24, 1893.jpg|Asian man Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 25, 1893.jpg|Priest Played by Bob Harks ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 26, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 27, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 28, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 29, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 30, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 31, 1893.jpg|Nun Played by an unknown actress ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 32, 1893.jpg|Nun Played by an unknown actress ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 33, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 34, 1893.jpg|News vendor Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 35, 1893.jpg|News vendor Played by an unknown actor ( ) File:San Francisco citizen 36, 1893.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 1.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actress'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 2.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actress'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 3.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actor'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 4.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actress'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 5.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actress'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 6.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actor'' File:Continuity polaroid, Times Arrow Part II 7.jpg|''A continuity Polaroid of a background actor'' Seaman The seaman was a crewmember aboard an ocean-going merchant vessel. While in San Francisco, he played poker with Frederick La Rouque and Joe Falling Hawk. When Data asked to join the game, the seaman said he did not like easterners, Data replied that he was French. He lost his money to Data in the following game. ( ) Young reporter The young reporter covered the fracas at a local infirmary between the away team and the aliens from Devidia II, who were killing Humans in order to steal their neural energy. He told Samuel Clemens about it. He stated that a patient swore that two people disappeared, and that an albino had helped the people escape. Clemens knew that the albino was Data, and believed this was a prelude to an alien invasion from the future. He told the reporter this and said that he would supply the reporter with proof. ( ) Other Ballroom dance attendants These people were dancing at a ballroom event, sometime during the 19th century. They were seen in the time stream by Jonathan Archer and in 2154. ( ) Cray's crew The crew of a ship commanded by Cray all returned safe to London harbor despite the ship falling victim to a typhoon in the Pacific Ocean. ( ) }} Frazer's ancestors The ancestors of Riley Frazier were Texas homesteaders. In 2372, Frazier likened the people in the Borg Cooperative she belong to, to her ancestors. ( ) }} Kirk's ancestors The ancestors of James T. Kirk pioneered the American frontier. That fact, specifically, the violence of Kirk's own heritage, was chosen from his mind when the pattern for the landing party's execution by the Melkot. As a result, a facsimile of the frontier town Tombstone, Arizona, during the year 1881, was created as the proper timeframe and location for punishment by forcing the crew to relive the gunfight at the OK Corral. ( ) }} La Rouque's parents The parents of Frederick La Rouque were originally from the French region of Burgundy. They later moved to New Orleans, Louisiana, where their son was later born. ( ) }} Native Americans These American Indians lived sometime during the 19th century. They were seen in the time stream by Captain Archer and Daniels in 2154. ( ) File:Tepees, time stream.jpg File:Canoe, time stream.jpg People celebrating Lincoln's election victory These people were celebrating the election victory of Abraham Lincoln in 1860. They were seen by the Enterprise crew via the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) Redjac England victims These women were killed by the non-corporeal lifeform Redjac, known then by the name "Jack the Ripper". ( ) }} External link * Saboteurs These workers threw their sabots (wooden shoes) into machinery to protest the automation of their factories. This incident was the origin of the term "sabotage". Valeris related the incident in 2293, prompting Nyota Uhura to claim that systems were down and they could not read orders to return to Earth. ( ) }} Train passengers These passengers were traveling on a train sometime during the 19th century. They were seen by the Enterprise crew via the Guardian of Forever in 2267. ( ) See also * San Francisco Police Department personnel Background information Morgue attendant In a deleted scene from , a morgue attendant was present during a visit to the San Francisco morgue. This attendant was portrayed by Van Epperson and listed in the closing credits. fr:Humains inconnus (19ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (19e eeuw) Humans (19th century)